


Humain

by Melie



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, introspection de Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humain

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Ryan Murphy.

Une baffe, c'est juste une caresse en plus rapide. Le genre de connerie que seul Hummel pourrait sortir. Alors pourquoi ça sortait de son cerveau ? Si tant est qu'il en eût un, et pas grand monde avait l'air de le lui accorder. Dave lui-même n'en était pas certain.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que Kurt, lui, le soit, certain. Cette bon sang de folasse de Hummel. Fallait que lui, il le traite comme un être humain, et pas comme la brute qu'il était. S'il avait pu retenir ses putains de pulsions, il en serait pas là. Un putain d'être humain à la con. Avec des larmes, même, des putains de larmes à la con. Elles non plus, il avait pas su les retenir. Et devant qui ? Kurt encore.

Et même qu'il pleurait souvent, ce putain d'être humain. En pensant à qui ? Kurt toujours.

L'avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Dave Karofsky, joueur de football, humain, et amoureux d'une folasse.


End file.
